


Nothing and Everything

by Scarlett_Demons



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Demons/pseuds/Scarlett_Demons
Summary: Yeah.... more wrestling smutt





	1. Chapter 1

The day had arrived. The day you had been dreading for weeks. The day you had dreamt up a million different excuses to get out of. The day where, once again, you get to show up to a family gathering on your own. No husband, no partner, no boyfriend and nothing even closely resembling one on the horizon. The day you where you would have to face the same barrage of questions from several different family members. 'Are you not seeing anyone?' 'No chance of you getting married then?' Then you have the awkward privilege of observing the ripple effect of the same answer you've given for years 'No, not yet' 'I'm happy on my own' The disapproving looks, the head shakes, the sadness and worst of all, the pity that resonated towards you when the feelings of disappointed from those you love hit you like a tidal wave.

You adjusted your long brown hair, letting the ringlets fall down your back. You glanced at yourself in the mirror, the same big blue eyes you'd had staring back at you for the last 30 years and you couldn't help but feel you'd let everyone down. Your family were steeped in the tradition of getting married, buying a house and having children. Living alone, focusing on work and drowning yourself in charity work was completely unheard of. 

You liked your life but as you saw those close to you settling down, you had started to feel there was something missing. You felt it most now your brother was married with a little girl. You loved Grace with all your heart and you loved being an Auntie. And with one final glance over your white knee length dress and once more in the mirror, your heart sank a little as you once again became aware that being the cool Aunt was as close to having a child you were ever going to get.

The sun beat down as you walked the two blocks to your parents house and again, your mind was racing.

It's not like you never had any prospects in the past, the problem was, the guy you envisioned spending your life with didn't feel, or at least didn't allow himself to feel, the same way about you as you did about him.

That didn't stop you being best friends. You had resigned yourself to the fact that's all you would ever be. But you'd rather have him in your life as your friend than not at all.

When he wasn't on the road, he would stay at your place, you'd fallen asleep on his chest more times than you cared to count and now you had moved to a bigger place, you were excited to show him the spare room you'd decorated and filled with his things. Who knows when you would get chance to show him. He'd been on tour in Europe for two weeks and he wasn't able to come home between shows like he normally does.

You missed him but for now you put a brave face on and opened the gate into the back garden of your parents place and was greeted by fifty pairs of eyes.

Part 2

You quickly made a beeline for your friends, Becca and Emily, who were stood on the far side of the garden chatting with your Mum.

As you approached, you couldn't shake the notion they were talking about you as silence fell as you approached.

'What's going on?' You asked jokingly

Your Mum pecked your cheek as she left you with your friends.

'Tell her what you just said' Becca motioned towards Emily.

Emily stared daggers through her.

'Go on then' you beckoned

Emily flushed red.

Becca then blurted out 'Em was pondering making a move on AJ, given that after all these years, you never had'

'Come again' you said with a sarcastic laugh.

Em stuttered 'It was only a passing thought. You know I've always had a crush on him'

You managed to hide how shell shocked you were and you surprised yourself at how well composed you managed to stay. You kept your eyes locked with Emily. Inside you were shaking but you couldn't let on how much it hurt you. The girls knew how you felt about him and now you felt betrayed but you were too proud to let it show.

You cleared your throat, keeping your eyes locked on Emily.

'Well, he's not coming today but when he is back,' you paused 'good luck with that' and you smirked a disgusted snarl at her.

You knew AJ would never go for Emily. He'd made no secret of the fact he disliked her. He thought she was fake and up herself but had always tolerated her because of how close the three of you had been. 

Emily darted off leaving you stood with Becca.

She sighed, like she had been holding her breath

'You handled that well' she whispered.

You turned around to check Em was out of earshot before returning to face Becca. 

'She can't be serious?! She knows how I feel about AJ, how I've ALWAYS felt about him'

You dropped your face and bit your lip

'Have you heard much from him whilst he's been away?' Becca asked sympathetically

'Yeah a bit' you replied

'I miss him so much right now'

Your lip quivered ever so slightly as you forced out a smile and caught Becca's eye.

'Why doesn't he love me?'


	2. Chapter 2

The party was in full swing and about an hour in you'd finally managed to get round everyone to say hello. 

Your Mum and Dad looked so happy. After forty years of marriage they still adored each other and they had the most solid group of friends around them, who you absolutely adored. They never asked about weddings and babies, they liked to hear about your work in hospitality management or the next trek you were planning for charity.

You were so happy to see your brother and his now wife and of course 15 month old Grace who lit up a room with her smile.

You stood chatting with your brother in the original spot you were with the girls. You held Gracey in her beautiful peach dress as she spun your hair round her finger. Emily had left and Becca was stood silently watching you and Grace playing.

Her eyes suddenly widened, like she'd seen a ghost and Gracey bounced in your arms a moment before Issac (your brother) whisked her away. You flattened your dress down as a big beaming smile lot up Becca's face.

Before you could turn around to see what was going on, a familiar voice spoke

'I just flew three thousand miles in the wrong direction because I appear to like your parents more than I like my own'

Stood next to you, in a a grey, blue and white plaid shirt, long brown hair tucked behind one ear, like something out of a dream, AJ was stood next to you. Time seemed to slow down as you turned to face him and was greeted by the biggest smile you'd ever seen him wear.

Instinctively you threw yourself into him and wrapped your arms round his neck. He responded by circling his arms round your waist and pulling you tight against him. He buried his face in your long hair and squeezed just a little bit tighter then he normally does and held you a split second longer then normal.

You released each other but AJ hung his head, staring at the floor. You kept one hand on the back of his neck, waiting for him to speak.

'What's wrong?' You asked.

He puffed his cheeks out and stood up straight, allowing your hand to fall to your side.

'I've had, a shitty two weeks, I pulled something in my shoulder and' he paused and ran his tongue over his lips 'and I just wanted to come home' he said despondently

You rubbed his firm, bulging arm to try and comfort him.

'Come with me, I'll take care of you' you whispered and placed your hand in the small of his back, ushering him towards the house. He pulled you close to him as you walked up the steps into the kitchen which was empty now the DJ had started outside.

You cleared a spot on the counter and sat down on it, pulling AJ back first towards you so your could start kneading your fingers into his shoulders and upper back.

After a few minutes of navigating, he directed you to where it hurt and you gently began massaging it to try and loosen it up.

His bare forearm kept brushing your knee and he eventually just wrapped his hand round your knee cap and pulled it into him. He was squashed between your legs and he couldn't seem to get close enough to you.

You rested your nose on the crown of his head and gently said 'AJ, what's going on?'

He turned to face you, lingered for a split second and took your waist and lifted you back down onto the floor.

His hazel eyes never left yours.

There was something going on with him. He seemed.... off. Like he was fighting with himself.

He rubbed his beard and looked out the window before slowly setting his eyes back on you.

'I'm done' he said, breaking the tension.

'What do you mean?' You asked

'Do you ever get to the point where you're just tired of things being a certain way?'

You knew exactly what he meant but you were convinced he was talking about wrestling, so you simply nodded and smiled reassuringly at him.

Just as AJ went to speak again, Issac came in saying Dad was going to make a speech and we should come outside.

So we did.

We walked outside, I joined my brother and Gracey and AJ stood at the back of the crowd, hands in his pockets, looking more dejected than ever

'What's wrong with him?' Issac asked bit as you were about to reply, microphone feedback cut through the air and Dad started talking.

He thanked everyone for coming. Thanked my Mum for forty wonderful years and for the life they built and then did perhaps the most romantic thing you'd ever seen him do, he asked your Mum to dance with him.

All the time he was talking and as the song started you kept catching AJ's eye from across the garden.

What was going on with him? You thought to yourself as your brother took his wife's hand and joined Mum and Dad on the newly formed clearing that was now a dance floor.

A couple of people looked your way and shook their heads knowing you had no-one to dance with. Gracey ran up to her parents and they scooped her up to dance with them.

You stood self consciously on the edge of the crowd as AJ walked towards you. Without saying a word he held out his hand, which you took and he lead you into the clearing and put his arms around you. You put one arm around his neck and let the other fall carelessly at your side. You swayed a little in time with the soft song that played. AJ took your lose hand and moved it up around his neck before pulling your body tight against his. His eyes never left yours.

Your stomach was full of butterflies and your knees felt like jelly as everyone around you seemed to dissipate.

'Since when do you slow dance?' You asked bravely.

A moment passed before he replied 'Since I flew three thousand miles to see you'

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against yours. You could feel his heart beating against you as he held you firmly against him.

You raised your heads in tandem, seemingly unaware that all eyes were on you.

'What's changed?' You said with a slight blush in your cheeks.

'Nothing' he replied and paused 'and everything'

He smiled at you with his side mouthed smirk that made you melt.

'I...' before he could say anymore you pressed your index finger to his lips.

'I so badly want to hear what you're going to say' you said 'but not here'

He smiled and suddenly became aware that everyone was watching us, even Mum and Dad. 

The song finished and there was a brief pause before the next more high temp one kicked in.

AJ quickly scurried off, leaving you stood by yourself. A few people came and danced around you and the party stepped up a gear.

After a couple of songs you managed to work your way out of the crowd and spotted AJ sat at a picnic bench talking to Emily. Who it would appear, had decided to rejoin the party. Part of you wondered if Becca had text her saying AJ had turned up but you decided you would deal with that another time.

You stood chatting with your cousin within earshot of them and just about heard what the exchange was.

'Hi AJ' Emily squeaked at him 'It's so nice to see you, you look so well'

AJ didn't reply at first

'Hi Em, nice to see you. How's it going' he politely replied.

'I'm good' she said way too perkily than normal 'but I have a bad ankle, could you move over and let me sit with you?' 

She clearly wasn't wasting any time in her pursuit and your heart started racing as you waited for him to reply.

'Oh, yeah, um, there isn't really any room' he replied.

Unable to contain yourself you spun on your heel and locked eyes with AJ, who was now looking right through her towards you.

You couldn't help yourself. After what Em said earlier, you couldn't resist the urge to mark your territory.

'Room for one more?' You said jokingly as you approached the table. And without hesitation AJ scooted along the bench and little and opened his legs, patting the bench for you to sit down.

You did as he commanded and you leaned up against his chest, crossing your legs as he gently placed one hand on your waist.

'Oh Hi Em,' you said glaring at her 'I thought you'd gone home with a headache'

You glanced back over your shoulder and AJ's face was right there next to yours smiling at you. When you turned back to face Emily, she had gone.

You couldn't help but feel pleased with yourself.

You both sat silently watching everyone dancing, enjoying the closeness you'd been longing to feel.

'Hey I know you just moved but please tell me you have a couch I can sleep on tonight? My parents are out of town' he asked playfully.

You leaned your face against his and replied 'Always'

You sat a while longer as people started to leave and eventually you worked up the courage to tell your parents you were leaving too. Mum seemed to understand more than Dad did but once one of his friends pulled a bottle of scotch out, you were quickly forgiven.

Becca and Emily were still lingering. Before you left, you went over to them to say goodbye. 

'Is AJ leaving with you?' Em barked at you, with a slight hysterical tone. 

'You ready to go?' AJ asked he returned from picking up his rucksack.

'I guess so' you said cheekily as AJ put his hand on your back and you walked towards the gate.

You didn't turn back to gauge how Emily felt or what look she was wearing and in that moment, you honestly didn't care.

You didn't know what revelations the evening might bring but you were full of anticipation as you approached your new apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

You showed AJ the access codes so he knew how to get in next time. Your heart was pounding in your chest as you opened your apartment door and both walked in.

The evening light flooded the room and AJ took his time exploring the living room and kitchen. He chuckled at some of the pictures you had hanging and nodded approvingly as you told him how much it cost and what your plans were for decor.

You showed him the master bedroom but only from the doorway and then you said 

'I have a surprise for you'

'Really?' He replied 'What is it?'

'Well, when I was packing up my old place, I realised just how much of your stuff I had' you smiled as you clung to the door of another room.

'So I brought it all with me and unpacked into...' and you flung the door open ' AJ's room'

AJ walked in 'What?!' He said flabbergasted.

'You told me you hated staying with your parents and this was way, you have your own space, complete with flat screen TV and Xbox....' you trailed off.

The look on AJ's face was priceless. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

'I can't believe you did this for me' he said with wonder on his face. 

You held out your hand, which contained a key you'd had cut for him and you dropped it into his palm. He was beaming from ear to ear, he was red in his face and his eyes were glistening.

He was over by the window, admiring the TV hung on the wall.

'My God, I love you' he said light hearted.

'Awww I love you too sweety' you replied in the same way you always had.

AJ took two big steps towards you as you leaned up against the door.

He stood in front of you, his chest heaving. Tension was building. You felt so light headed you thought you might puke all over him.

'No' he said as he stepped forward looking you dead in the eyes 'I love you'

You froze. The way he said it was different to how he normally said it.

'I'm in love with you and I can't go another minute without knowing if you feel the same way' he whispered. His lips were so close to yours, his breath tickled yours as he tried to steady himself.

His eyes never left yours. He leaned over you, his palm pressed to the door above your head.

'I love you' you replied 'I always have'

He smiled and dropped his head, averting his gaze to hide his blushing cheeks but you kept your eyes on him, piercing into him.

'AJ' you whispered. He lifted his head back level with yours 'I can't go another minute without you kissing me'

No sooner had the words fallen from your mouth then AJ's lips were firmly crashing into yours. He pushed his body into yours pinning you to the door. His hungry lips kissed you deeply, feverishly, like he couldn't get enough of them. You grabbed his collar tight as his hand pushed deep into your curly hair at the back of your neck.

He parted his lips from yours, releasing you from where he had pinned you but you wanted more and he wrapped his arms round your waist, spinning you round and out of the door.

You stumbled towards your bedroom, lips locked the entire time. You frantically unbutton his shirt, letting fall to the floor on the threshold. 

You placed both hands on his muscular pecks and continued to kiss him. He walked you backwards, hands firmly on your waist, then on your face and then gently sliding down your back, effortlessly escorting your zip downwards and your dress to the floor.

You closed your eyes and rolled your head back as his soft lips found their way under your ear, down your jawline and up your neck. All the time you pulled at the belt on his jeans, unzipped them and pushed them down to the floor. You could feel his erection pressing up against you as he put his hands on your bare torso and kissed you on the tops of your shoulder. 

He delicately moved your bra straps off your shoulders, taking his time to touch every inch of you as he worked it off you.

He took your right breast in his hand, teasing the pad of his thumb across your nipple, kissing you with more depth, more urgency then before.

You pulled away from him and knelt up in the middle of the bed, holding out your hand for him to join you.

He quickly responded and was immediately in front of you, your naked bodies pressed up together, sweat started to build between your breasts on his chest as you clawed to be closer to each other. His kisses with ravenous and animalistic. All you wanted was to feel him, to feel his skin against yours and to feel him inside you.

Sensing your urgency he slipped your white satin thong off and laid you down on the bed. He gently parted your legs with his knee and pressed his weight down onto you.

With out hesitation he gently pushed his hard throbbing cock inside you, making you moan a little.

He paused a moment as he filled you up, scrunching his face slightly as his hair fell over his eyes. You pushed it back with both hands and pulled his lips to meet yours as he slowly and passionately pushed himself deep inside you.

His mouth fell open a little and he increased his tempo. You wrapped your arms round his shoulders, digging your fingertips into his sculpted arms, kissing him once again as he pounded into you.

Just as you thought you were going to reach your peak he pulled you onto his lip and you began to ride him. With one hand he held your hip, the other was back at your breast, frantically rubbing your nipple. His hungry mouth was on your collar bone, up the side of your neck and back to your mouth.

You could feel the orgasm building inside you as he once again threw you back into the bed covers and started pounding, faster and faster.

You couldn't take it anymore. Twice he had taken you to the brink and stopped. He buried his face in the hair at the side of your neck as he frantically pounded his cock into you. Your eyes rolled back in your head and your fingers dug into his shoulders 'Come for me' he whispered and almost on cue, you were engulfed by the feeling of pure euphoria as the orgasm took over your whole body. 

You felt yourself tighten around his cock, which gave him an intense release, he almost growled as he lost all control, his body tensed and released and he rested softly on top of you.


	4. Chapter 4

You were both gasping for air and sweat was dripping from you both but you didn't care. All you wanted was each other and as you came down from your high, it took everything in you to pull yourselves apart.

AJ held himself over you. You tucked his hair behind his ears and closed his eyes, seemingly enjoying your skin hand brushing his face. He kissed you and sat up next you, just gazing at you before swiftly hopping to the bathroom to clean himself up.

You shuddered a little as the sweat evaporated off you. You bolted for the bedroom door and pulled his shirt over you as you went to the fridge to get some bottles of water.

When you returned AJ was sat with his boxers on in the middle of the bed, beaming from ear to ear. 

You handed him some water and sat with your back to him. You still felt light headed and you closed your eyes to try and stop the room from spinning.

You still hadn't exchanged words.

You felt his hand reach around you and unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt. He delicately slid it off one shoulder, revealing your bare skin underneath and delicately landed small kisses on your neck and shoulder. 

You reached your hand up into his hair, welcoming the affection he was showing you. He continued caressing you with kisses as his other hand went under the shirt and across your stomach, he shifted his weight and once again pulled you tight up against him.

'I just want to feel you' he whispered

You turned your head to him and crashed your lips into his again. This time more delicately, his taste lingered on you as you pulled away and turned to face him.

'I want more' he said 'I want more than a life on the road... I want you'

You smiled and coyly dropped your eyes away from his. 'I'd never ask you to give up what you do' you replied 'Let me be a part of it'

AJ kissed you softly, gently cradling your face as he did so. 'Come on the road with me so I never have to be apart from you again'

You nodded in acceptance

'And one day, I'm gonna give up this wrestling life and settle back here and marry you'

You sighed and chuckled at just how much can change in the space of a few hours.


End file.
